


На грани восприятия

by alisha_rui



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Desert, FB-2012, M/M, War, а что если, пустыня
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_rui/pseuds/alisha_rui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кимбли не особо удивляется, когда его начинают преследовать галлюцинации. Может, пустыня охотится на него, старается свести его с ума и не дать вызнать все её секреты. Первый мираж совсем не кажется странным: одним особо жарким днем Кимбли патрулирует улицы, попутно убивая мятежников, и даже не замечает, что взрывал одного из них уже дважды, пока тот не встает и не бросается на него в третий раз, в измазанной кровью одежде и покрытый страшными ожогами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На грани восприятия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Shallowest Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Неожиданный для меня пейринг, но мастерство автора заставило попробовать себя в переводе. Надеюсь, что текст не стал хуже на русском:)

Когда всходит солнце, чёртова пустыня начинает напоминать жаровню. К десяти часам утра горизонт исчезает в неровной дымке, а неясные миражи перетекают из одного образа в другой, возникают над каждой мало-мальски твёрдой поверхностью. Бывает так, что больше солдат умирает от теплового удара, чем от ран, нанесённых мятежниками.  
  
Потом солнце садится, и воздух становится до синевы прозрачным, почти морозным; с каждым вздохом солдаты прощаются с драгоценной влагой, распыляющейся маленькими облачками. Мустанг говорит, что снаружи слишком сухо, что на выдохе образуется своеобразная защитная оболочка, делая пребывание в пустыне сносным.   
  
Теория Кимбли попроще: Бог ненавидит пустыню так же яростно, как и все они.  
  
Ненавидеть пустыню легко. Легко убеждать себя, что всё началось из-за неё, из-за её жара. Она слишком жестока, практически непригодна для выживания слабого человеческого тела. Кимбли представляет пустыню женщиной, высушенной, с выступающими ребрами; её волосы развеваются, путаются в шквальном ветре песчаной бури, а взгляд обжигает, как полуденное солнце. Вот она - богиня Ишваритов, вечно голодная и беспощадная.  
  
Кимбли не особо удивляется, когда его начинают преследовать галлюцинации. Может, пустыня охотится на него, старается свести его с ума и не дать вызнать все её секреты. Первый мираж совсем не кажется странным: одним особо жарким днем Кимбли патрулирует улицы, попутно убивая мятежников, и даже не замечает, что взрывал одного из них уже дважды, пока тот не встает и не бросается на него в третий раз, в измазанной кровью одежде и покрытый страшными ожогами.  
  
\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, - хрипит он.  
  
\- Нет, не нужно, - отвечает Кимбли и убивает его опять. Он разворачивается и уходит искать остальных из своего подразделения, пока полутруп не напал на него снова. Только сумасшедшие станут разговаривать с вызванной стрессом галлюцинацией.  
  
Во второй раз это происходит во время ночной вылазки, целью которой является захват части укреплений на севере города. Кимбли почти добирается до своей позиции, когда к нему присоединяется Гран, быстрым шагом догоняя его и двигаясь куда тише и проворней, чем любой другой человек его комплекции.  
  
\- Хорошая работа, Кимбли, - бросает полковник, - но ты мог бы достичь большего. Я хочу, чтобы сегодня ночью ты показал всё, на что способен.  
  
\- Без проблем, - отвечает Кимбли, поворачиваясь к Грану, непроизвольно сгибая и разгибая пальцы. Он смотрит в красные глаза ишварита и мерзко ухмыляется, - Ну, и каково это - предавать собственную кровь?  
  
Гран заметно напрягается, а его лицо искажается от гнева:  
  
\- Ах ты, мелкий, грязный…  
  
\- Неправильный ответ, - говорит Кимбли, всё ещё ухмыляясь и проводя руками по груди галлюцинации, - настоящий полковник думает, что это смешно.  
  
Взрыв выдает их расположение и ставит под удар успех всей миссии. Алхимик справляется с задачей, но на следующий день реальный Гран отчитывает его: он страшно зол из-за напрасных жертв среди солдат. Кимбли не рассказывает полковнику о своей галлюцинации. Пожалуй, ничего хорошего бы из этого не вышло.  
  
К третьему разу всё становится слишком странным. После заката он возвращается из душа, наслаждаясь короткими минутами удовольствия от ощущения влаги на коже, пока не высушенной пустыней. В бараках темно; в последнее время их войска достаточно пострадали от террористов-смертников - сумасшедших ублюдков, пробирающихся в лагерь по ночам и взрывающих себя вместе с переполненными людьми казармами. Именно поэтому никто не включает свет в комнатах, а по периметру установлены прожекторы, охраняемые дополнительными патрулями. Кимбли на ощупь пробирается по коридору, отсчитывая двери, пока не находит свою.   
  
На секунду он почти уверен, что просчитался. Но нет, на противоположной стене знакомый след копоти, который появился после первого серьезного спора с Мустангом. Он бросает плащ на пол и проходит к своей койке. Тяжелая поступь солдатских сапог будит его соседа, который переворачивается на другой бок и поднимает на него мутный со сна взгляд.   
  
\- Мустанг? – Кимбли замирает на месте, уставившись на фигуру на кровати.   
  
Мустанг сонно моргает, пытаясь сосредоточиться.   
  
\- Почему ты так задержался?  
  
\- Хм, очень странно, - говорит Кимбли, глядя на неуверенно протянутую к нему руку Мустанга, - а что случилось с «не трогай меня, больной придурок»?  
  
\- Я не могу, - шепчет другой в ответ, - не могу… Я не могу больше это терпеть. Как ты это выдерживаешь?  
  
\- Легко, - отвечает Кимбли, стягивая через голову рубашку и откидывая простынь. Под ней Мустанг полностью обнажён. Пахнет тёплым телом и алхимией.   
  
\- Это легко, - повторяет он, вставая на колени у края кровати, - ты просто должен быть уверен в том, что делаешь.   
  
Кожа Мустанга гладкая, скользкая от пота, и он дрожит всем телом, когда Кимбли раздвигает его ноги шире.   
  
\- Ты же помнишь, что всё это – просто химические реакции? У наших врагов есть одна большая слабость: их можно поджечь. Взорвать. Использовать элементы их тел против них самих.   
  
Кимбли тянется к пуговицам формы Мустанга, который следит за его движением тяжелым, темным взглядом; в его глазах на мгновение отражается свет уличных прожекторов.  
  
\- Речь идет о _людях_ , Кимбли.  
  
Тот расстегивает штаны и ласкает себя, наслаждаясь каждым движением.   
  
\- С жалобами иди к Армстронгу, а мне плевать.  
  
Он наклоняется, опираясь одной рукой на плечо Мустанга.  
  
\- Почему ты позволяешь мне трахнуть тебя?   
  
Мустанг замирает и отворачивается к стене.  
  
\- Я, я не могу… - он вздрагивает, когда Кимбли по-кошачьи слизывает пот с его ключицы.   
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы кто-то другой побыл плохим парнем вместо тебя, да? – спрашивает Кимбли. Мустанг закрывает глаза.  
  
Кимбли плюёт себе на ладонь и опускает руку вниз. Мустанг раздвигает колени шире, закусывая губы, а Кимбли смеётся.  
  
\- Хочешь боли? – спрашивает он, размазывая слюну по члену.   
  
Мустанг дрожит под ним.  
  
\- Мне всё равно.  
  
\- Должно быть, это единственное, что тебя не волнует, - говорит Кимбли и входит в него. Мустанг коротко скулит, как побитая собака с оторванной взрывом ногой, и Кимбли закрывает ему рот поцелуем. Он такой узкий, почти до боли, а его вкус слишком острый, необычный, напоминающий чем-то крепкий виски.  
  
Всего пара минут - быстрые, яростные толчки, шумное прерывистое дыхание - и Кимбли кончает, выгибаясь всем телом и сильно сжимая зубы, чтобы не застонать. Мустанг даже вполовину не так возбуждён.   
  
\- Хочешь, я… - спрашивает Кимбли, выходя из него. Он тянется вниз и обхватывает член Мустанга.   
  
\- Нет, - отвечает тот, удерживая его запястье. – Не надо.  
  
Кимбли пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Ну, как хочешь.  
  
Он убирает руку, падает на кровать, прижимаясь спиной к стене. Она приятно холодит кожу, и Кимбли прикрывает глаза. Всего лишь на пару минут.  
  
Когда он просыпается, комната освещена сероватым светом восходящего солнца. Оказывается, его разбудил звук открывающейся двери, и Кимбли щурится, пытаясь разглядеть вошедшего.  
  
\- Мустанг?  
  
Облачённый в полный мундир, он, должно быть, не только сходил в душевую в конце коридора.   
  
\- Где ты был?  
  
\- Ты о чём? – отвечает Мустанг, вешая плащ на крючок у двери. – Я был на дежурстве. Ты же знал об этом ещё несколько дней назад.  
  
Он начинает расстёгивать рубашку, потом останавливается, глубоко вздыхает и морщится.  
  
\- Ты что, занимался здесь _сексом_?  
  
Кимбли резко садится на своей койке, недоверчиво уставившись на Мустанга. Ему неуютно; он чувствует себя грязным. Внезапно Кимбли понимает, что так и не снял сапоги.   
  
\- Думаю, кто-то из нас сходит с ума.  
  
Мустанг бросает на него раздраженный взгляд.  
  
\- И я догадываюсь, кто.  
  
Он сбрасывает обувь и забирается на верхнюю койку, минутой позже к куче вещей у кровати прибавляются штаны.  
  
\- Не води сюда больше никого, хорошо? Не хочу даже думать о том, что ты занимаешься сексом.  
  
\- Да ты с ума сошел, - говорит Кимбли. Он застёгивает форменные брюки, скатывается с кровати и выходит наружу понаблюдать за восходом солнца. Будь он проклят, если пустыня так легко возьмет над ним верх.  
  
Хотя, как бы он ни зарекался, это работает: Кимбли с ужасом понимает, что следит за всеми вокруг как психованный параноик в ожидании нового обмана. Солдаты избегают его. Другие алхимики перестают разговаривать с ним, оставляя разбираться со всем этим самому. Солнце сжигает его кожу, а песок раздирает её до крови.  
  
По крайней мере, в следующий раз это очевидно. Кимбли замечает движение в полуразвалившемся здании, пустой оболочке бывшего дома, и бросается в его сторону, оставляя своё подразделение позади. Они только рады будут от него избавиться. В мёртвой тишине здания чуть прохладней, чем под палящим солнцем.  
  
Галлюцинация походит на его мать.  
  
\- Я горжусь тобой, Зольф, - говорит она, улыбаясь; её лицо в морщинах, появившихся слишком рано от постоянной работы в поле. – Ты почти раскрыл весь свой потенциал.  
  
Кимбли трясет головой.  
  
\- Я всё равно убью тебя, - говорит он. – Даже в этом образе.  
  
\- Ты пожалеешь, - отвечает галлюцинация. – Когда-нибудь я потеряю терпение.  
  
Кимбли только скалится.  
  
\- И всё-таки я рискну.  
  
Он бросается вперед, но существо невероятно быстрое и сильное – оно успевает отпрыгнуть с пути удара, чувствительно толкнув его в плечо. Кимбли падает, обдирая руки, и откатывается в сторону.  
  
\- Ты слишком упрямый, - жалуется галлюцинация. – Я же пытаюсь помочь тебе.  
  
Кимбли садится, отряхивает руки от налипшего мусора, кривясь, когда песок попадает в ссадины.  
  
\- Вот теперь ты _действительно_ похож на мою мать.  
  
Существо смеётся.  
  
\- Это значит, что ты меня выслушаешь?  
  
\- Вряд ли, - говорит Кимбли, нисколько не удивившись широкой улыбке, появившейся на лице твари. – Стань кем-нибудь другим.  
  
\- Я бы мог сделать тебя сильнее, алхимик, намного сильнее, - отвечает оно. – Своей силой ты бы смог перебить их всех.  
  
Его внезапно охватывает свет, как при трансмутации, и оно становится Мустангом, в расстёгнутом, грязном мундире, по-блядски облизывающем полные губы.  
  
\- Как насчет этого?  
  
Мустанг никогда не говорил с ним таким глубоким, соблазнительным голосом.  
  
\- В прошлый раз тебе понравилось.  
  
Кимбли с трудом сглатывает, сжимая руки в кулаки. Снова коснуться этого…   
  
\- Видели, знаем, - выдавливает он. – Как _тебе_ больше нравится выглядеть?  
  
Он нарушает собственные правила, заговаривая с галлюцинацией, словно она реальна.  
  
Вокруг тела существа снова появляется свет трансмутации, и оно становится стройным, с длинными темными волосами и мускулистыми бледными руками – не женщина, но и не мужчина. Губы его растягиваются неестественно широко, чувственно, почти жестоко.  
  
\- И это – плод твоих самых безумных фантазий? – отрешенно спрашивает Кимбли, поднимаясь с пола и ухмыляясь. – Мне казалось, ты должен был быть повыше.  
  
Существо улыбается. На этом лице улыбка не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
  
\- Ты раздражаешь меня ещё больше, чем другие люди, - говорит оно.  
  
Кимбли даже не замечает резкого движения, только чувствует сильный удар ногой в челюсть и через мгновение обнаруживает себя в углу комнаты, смутно осознающим происходящее.  
  
Ещё секунда, и существо уже прижимает его к полу своим телом, жёстко удерживая запястья и поставив колено ему на грудь. Щебень впивается Кимбли в спину. Ему кажется, что он может почувствовать каждый камешек.  
  
\- Будь паинькой, - практически мурлычет галлюцинация, слизывая кровь с разбитой губы Кимбли. – Я могу дать тебе неограниченную власть, такую, какой ты всегда жаждал.  
  
Дыхание существа прохладно касается его щеки.  
  
\- Или ты можешь продолжать сопротивляться, что тоже неплохо. О, будет весело: сначала я сломаю тебе руки и ноги, потом сниму кожу с пальцев и брошу тебя подыхать под иссушающим солнцем пустыни.  
  
Кимбли задумывается на мгновение, не свихнулся ли он на самом деле: поверил ли бы он в иллюзию подобной беспомощности?...  
  
Пустыня охотится на него, а он не может позволить себе стать её покорной жертвой.  
  
\- Хорошо, согласен, - говорит Кимбли, полностью расслабляясь в захвате. – Покажи мне эту огромную силу.  
  
Оно сползает вниз по его телу, не отпуская запястья, и трется о его бёдра, мерзко ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Для начала верни должок.  
  
Кимбли смеётся в голос. Да уж, вот оно – настоящее безумие.   
  
\- Ты хочешь меня выебать? – говорит он, выгибаясь навстречу, а широкая улыбка медленно растягивает губы. - Тогда отпусти меня.  
  
\- Приказываешь? – спрашивает существо, порожденное его воспалённым воображением.  
  
Кимбли неловко пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я сотрудничал с тобой.  
  
\- Ах, да.  
  
Оно отпускает его руки и садится на корточки, снова непристойно усмехаясь.  
  
\- Что же, мы действительно рассчитывали на твоё содействие, очень рассчитывали.  
  
\- Только не говори мне, - отвечает Кимбли, поднимаясь, - что Бог хочет, чтобы я покарал мятежников.  
  
Он сбрасывает сапоги, переступая с ноги на ногу, и тянется к ремню на штанах.  
  
Галлюцинация снова смеётся надрывным, слишком резким, неприятным смехом.   
  
\- Ты не веришь в Бога, Багровый алхимик, - оно голодными глазами наблюдает за движениями пальцев Кимбли. – Ты такой же, как и я. Ты веришь в смерть.  
  
\- Почти угадал, - отвечает он и одним движением высвобождается из одежды. – Я ни во что не верю.  
  
\- О, так даже лучше, - иллюзия подходит ближе, касаясь его груди прохладной рукой и толкая вперёд. Алхимик хватает его за волосы и наклоняется за поцелуем - он жаждет почувствовать его вкус. С прошлой ночи ничего не изменилось: во рту остается привкус чего-то крепкого, словно алкогольного, правда, куда более вязкого. Но зубы существа стали острее, и оно прикусывает ему язык.  
  
\- Ну что, почувствовал? – спрашивает оно, обхватывая гибкими пальцами его горло и толкая ещё ниже, практически укладывая на пол.  
  
Кимбли почти готов спросить, что оно имеет в виду, но вдруг чувствует это, пусть только на мгновение: силу, алхимическую энергию, вливающуюся в него необузданным потоком, прошивающую его электрическим разрядом. Отвлёкшись, он не замечает, как галлюцинация методично раскладывает его на полу, бесцеремонно раздвигая ноги.  
  
\- Что это было? – спрашивает Кимбли, жадно смотря на него. Странное ощущение раздразнило каждый его нерв, укусило болью и оставило за собой чувство незавершенности; он думает, что хотел бы ощутить это снова.  
  
\- Что такое алхимия? – отвечает оно вопросом на вопрос, становясь на колени между ног Кимбли. Вблизи глаза существа напоминают аметисты с темной сердцевиной, его зрачки по-змеиному узки.  
  
\- Жизнь, - не думая, выдает Кимбли. Именно так всегда отвечал учитель.  
  
\- Почти, но не совсем, - говорит галлюцинация, сплевывая вязкую слюну себе на ладонь. Кимбли опускает взгляд вниз, но не может рассмотреть, как выглядит член этого странного существа. – Алхимия – это конец жизни.  
  
Первый толчок отзывается глухой болью, потому что оно входит слишком внезапно и быстро, почти насухо. Но вновь вырвавшаяся на свободу сила разрядом проходит по его нервам, звеня в голове и заставляя кровь вскипать от возбуждения.   
  
\- Боже, - шепчет он, - о, боже, боже.  
  
Кимбли вздрагивает, сжимая зубы, когда оно толкается глубже, отчего ощущения становятся острее.  
  
\- Бога нет, - выдыхает существо, больно сжимая его бедра и ещё больше раздвигая ноги, входя в него грубее и сильнее. – Есть только мы.  
  
Кимбли запрокидывает голову, выгибаясь так, что поясница отрывается от пола, а пот застилает глаза. Яркая, пульсирующая сила, член внутри него, заполняющий его до конца, - всё это накрывает с головой, бьет по нервам, вырываясь раздражённым шипением и рычащими стонами. Он тянется вниз, чтобы дотронуться до себя, надеясь хоть как-то отвлечься от безумного ритма.  
  
\- Я знал, что ты нам подойдешь, - говорит галлюцинация, собственнически сжимая руки на его бедрах. – Ты не похож на других. Ты не боишься силы.  
  
Свет трансмутации охватывает его снова, и Кимбли беспомощно стонет, когда его накрывает волна тепла от изменяющегося прямо в нем члена, а сверху смотрят его собственные глаза.  
  
\- Несущий смерть, - урчит его двойник, - я хочу увидеть, на что ты способен.  
  
Снаружи раздается крик и звук выстрела. Кимбли пытается встать, но существо удерживает его, сдавливая горло, бешено ухмыляясь и глядя на него полусумасшедшими жёлтыми глазами.  
  
\- Когда выживший войдет в эту дверь, убей его.  
  
\- Я не могу…  
  
\- Нет, ты можешь, - рычит его копия. – Теперь тебе хватит на это сил.  
  
Оно проводит рукой от его бедер к груди, с силой надавливая и смотря на него глазами, полными голодной ненависти. Оно всё ещё размеренно входит в него, медленно двигаясь в его заднице.  
  
И тогда Кимбли чувствует прилив обещанной силы, наполняющей всё его естество, несущейся к его рукам. Круги преобразования покалывают, и он стонет; всё становится неважным по сравнению с переполняющей его энергией и удовольствием, словно от трансмутации, выжигающей его изнутри…  
  
Когда солдат входит в полуразрушенное здание, Кимбли не успевает даже заметить цвет его мундира, он просто тянется вперед свободной рукой, раскрывая ладонь и позволяя бушующей в нем силе вырваться ослепляющим светом из руки; это опаляет нервы болью и нестерпимым удовольствием, - и Кимбли бьется в оргазме под монстром, кончает так сильно, как никогда раньше, а солдат разлетается на куски от взрыва, оставаясь жирным пятном копоти на противоположной стене.  
  
Существо легко выходит из него, снова меняя личину, становясь только что умершим солдатом.  
  
\- Подожди, - зовет Кимбли, пытаясь остановить его. Ноги алхимика дрожат, и он спотыкается при каждом шаге, пытаясь догнать его.  
  
\- Я тебе больше не нужен, - говорит оно голосом Кимбли. – Ты познал вкус силы, и этого вполне достаточно.  
  
Кимбли облизывает губы. Кладет руку себе на грудь, ровно в центр, но не чувствует прилива энергии - её там просто нет.  
  
\- Как мне это повторить?  
  
\- Тебе помогут, - отвечает монстр, галлюцинация, ангел смерти. – Возвращайся обратно в лагерь. Найди Грана.  
  
Существо смеётся, но Кимбли не может понять, почему.  
  
\- Ты поймёшь, что новые армейские игрушки предназначены именно для тебя, Багровый алхимик.  
  
Оно исчезает до того, как Кимбли успевает спросить что-то ещё.


End file.
